I'll Make Every Last Moment Last
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: And if she returns his feelings, will that last forever? Even if it wouldn't, he swore to make every moment last. A challenge fic I made for myself. I know this challenge is a bit cliche, but just bear with me here. Please R and R, but no flames.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the anime, not the song. They belong to their respective creators. (Turns to suits) OK, I've said it! Now shoo!

OK, I thought I could give myself a little bit of a challenge. I thought of doing a Hitachiin/Haruhi fic when I heard the song. But then I thought, 'What if I didn't use his name until the end of the fic?' So...yeah.

It's one of my mushier ideas, and it was written rather late at night, so please no flames. ConCrit I can take, but flames are not appreciated.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine..._

_-As Long as You're Mine from Wicked_

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening. 

As he held the slightly frail-looking girl in his arms, he opted to pinch himself, but did not move; for fear that this might be a dream.

Then slowly, shyly, he brought her face closer to his until their lips touched. The faint taste of mint, green tea and what he associated with autumn invaded his senses.

He had never expected to feel this way for anyone. Up until recently, it was only him and his brother against the world. He thought it would last forever.

But it didn't.

You know, someone has said that you should make each moment a treasure in your life.

People around the world would most wholeheartedly agree with this philosophy, especially if they're in love.

OK, back to the story at hand now.

The first few moments of the kiss was filled with tentative silence. Then the taste intensified: she was kissing back. He ran his tongue over her lips, silently pleading for entrance. Haruhi granted it, allowing the tastes to intensify a thousand fold.

He felt like he was on cloud nine. Here he was, with the girl he had met when she stumbled into the Third Music Room and his life.

But there was a question to be asked...When did he first find out he loved her?

* * *

_"You're Hikaru, and you're Kaoru." she said, pointing at the two mirrored brothers in front of her. The two grinned._

_"BZZZZT! Wrong answer!"_

_But she smiled that knowing smile and said something that would turn their lives upside down._

_"I'm not wrong. Even if you two are mirror images of each other, you two are complete opposites."_

* * *

As that statement was made, something in the whole concept of 'them-against-the-world' shattered. 

However, he didn't realize that until much later, after the Halloween escapade, when he started to feel something twist in his stomach every time he caught those huge brown eyes in his gaze...

That was how he had fallen for her.

Cliché, I know, but hey! Sometimes love _has_ to be a little bit cliché in order for it to work. That's what makes it life.

Back to the story again.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the two separated. Then he thought that, maybe he should tell her.

"Haruhi...I-"

_Scritch, scratch._

* * *

He woke up to the branches scratching against the window. 

_Branches? They're not at the mansion back home, _he thought when it hit him: They were in another hotel, much like the one they were in last year, when they were in Karuizawa. After that adventure-of-sorts, Tamaki had proclaimed that the Host Club spends the summer together in hotels like this, much to Haruhi's horror.

Speaking of Haruhi...That _was_ a dream all along.

He sighed; he had been getting these dreams for the past few days now. What could they mean?

_A dream about a kiss means intentions._

He remembered reading that in a dream book once. If that was true, then what was he intending to do? To tell her how he felt?

_Maybe I'll tell her soon. But it has to be perfect._

And if she does return his feelings, will that last forever?

Even if it wouldn't, Kaoru swore he would make every moment last.

* * *

**Recommended Background Music-As Long As you're Mine from Wicked.**

* * *

O.O 

That...had to be..._the_ mushiest thing...I have ever written. And it was all because of the above song. Listen to it when you're writing romance. It has a very slim chance of letting you down.

And I was gonna make it HikaHaru, but I figured, 'What the hell?' and decided to make it KaoHaru.

What'd you think? I know it really sucks, but I'd appreciate a review!


End file.
